Forever Yours
by HornLove
Summary: The imprints write letters they never send.
1. Emily

Dear Samuel Uley,

You don't think I notice, do you?

You don't think I know that you loved Leah with all your heart, and soul. You think I'm so blinded by love that I'm not foolish enough to make comparisons?

Oh, I know the way you look at me. I see how you drink in everything about me, how that thirsted look in your eyes tells me that you couldn't live without me. And it does reassure me, many times, actually. I love the way you look at me, I love you the way you feel about me.

I bask in your glory, Sam. You raise my confidence, you make me feel beautiful. And when you kiss me, I feel like I'm on top of the world.

But I'm no idiot, Sam. I know the differences between your once love with Leah, and your supposed true love with mine.

I'm Emily Young. I'm kind and calm, quiet and patient. I ignore unpleasant things and makes situations better. I smile when things are rough. I make people feel okay, I make people laugh.

And well, I have been ignoring this for a while now. And it's tearing me up inside. I just can't keep it to myself, Sam. I just can't.

There are many differences with the love you have for me, and had for Leah. Maybe it's tiny and insignificant to the big picture...but it means the world to me.

Choice, Sam. Choice. Your choice. Your consciously made choice. Your decision, that you made with your own consent. Your idea. Your thoughts. Your free-will.

You didn't have any of that, with me, Sam. And as much as I'd like to think, you didn't choose to be with me, and quite frankly, you wouldn't have chosen _me_ if you had the option.

You didn't choose to love me. However, I'm sure you do love me _now_...imprinting made sure of that. Ugh, imprinting. It isn't picture perfect, as we all like to think.

I don't deserve you Sam.

I never did. I never will. I stole you from my best friend. I took you away from the one person I thought I would love forever.

Now, I may have an excuse. Leah even says I do, though I know she's hurting. No one blames me. No one at all. Everyone understands, Sam...everyone.

But that doesn't make it easier for Leah. It doesn't make it better for her. She loved you...you loved her. You chose to love her, Sam...you _chose_ to.

Do you see where I'm getting at? How is it love, if it's forced? How can we be happy, when deep down inside, I know you would never look at me and marry my cousin without this grotesque bond of love and making babies.

Ah, there it is again. Procreation, Sam. No one knows the reason why we imprint, but I can assure you...you imprinted for some reason. I know you did.

Why imprint just to find true love, when one is capable of loving without a bond? No, Sam. Imprinting is not for love, it's for reproduction.

You even said it yourself.

Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you're wrong. Hell, maybe we're all wrong. But all I know is that _you_, believe that.

You...you said it yourself! You believe wolves imprint simply to pass the gene on. It doesn't matter if it's incorrect (which I'm sure it isn't) but, you believe it! Even if it's a lie, Sam, you accepted it as explanation. You defined our bond simply on the need to make puppies!

Do you see where I'm getting at? I love you, Sam. I love you, so very much. And you simply believe we're together just to make children. How am I not sure that you only see me as a baby machine?

What happens when my deed is done? Will the bond break? Will your love disappear? Will you run back to Leah, your first love?

That is my greatest fear, Sam.

We hurt Leah so badly...so much. I took you away, and I will always feel guilt. No matter how happy I am, I will always be guilty for what we did. We're no saints, Sam. Why should Leah suffer for our happiness? Since when did we become so selfish that we chose ourselves over the one person we loved so much?

Besides that extra strain on our relationship, we have many others. So many others Sam. I've met you before...on at least, seven different accounts. All of which included Leah; all of which included you staring at her like she was your world, Sam. You spoke simple words to me, Sam. A nice "Hello, how are you?" and that was it.

That's how I know you would have never chosen me. You saw me plenty of times, but you loved Leah then. You were so in love, you never gave me a second thought.

With her, Sam you were so lively, you were so fun and brash; you two would go out and be crazy together. You would giggle and curse, you would poke fun at people and yell things loudly in quiet rooms, like some adolescent boys, like children.

You were so mature then, Sam and you still are...but with Leah...you were an entirely different person. Everyone saw how the normally, serious and straightforward Sam would suddenly light up in a school boys glee whenever he looked at Leah Clearwater. Everyone, Sam.

She brought out the carelessness in you, she brought the child in you – the happy spirit that was once stolen from you, when your father left your family, came back when you were with her. That was why you loved her so much, Sam. She was the reason why you got to live again.

And I would watch in jealously and shame, I wished then, that I would fall in love with a biker dude, just because of my craving for excitement in my life.

When you told me you imprinted on me, I was happy. I was glad, I was hoping I'd get a little love and craziness in my otherwise boring life, but that was not the case.

With me, Sam... you're so careful, you're so gentle. You treat me like a breakable china doll. You treat me like a little girl, a little, confused girl.

You love me, I know, but you're so paranoid about my well-being, that we never do anything fun anymore. We never go out and camp in the pitch dark, you're two afraid of vampires coming out of no where. We never kiss in the rain- you're too worried I'll catch pneumonia. All we do is lay in bed and cuddle. And even then, it becomes like I'm suffocating. Your heat burns me up until I have to separate from you completely.

Leah owns the human you, Sam. Normal Leah and normal Sam would have been together forever. They were soul mates in the normal world, Sam. They were meant to be.

I want our love to be normal.

I can't argue with you, before you crumble and take my side. You look so weak when I yell at you, I feel terrible, Sam. You look physically ill whenever I'm mad.

When you were mad at Leah, Sam, you two would yell for days. You two would argue day in and day out, you would fight because you both cared. You would fight because you wanted the best for each other.

You, Sam, simply want me to be happy. You'll do anything to make me happy. Anything at all...except things that endanger my safety. That's where the arguments come from.

Your entire mood is based on my own. You want me happy, at all times. You'll go insane if I'm unhappy. You'll go insane if I reject you. For example: The scars on my face

I don't hold anything against you, Sam. I know you hate yourself for what you did to me. However, I ponder on those sleepless nights about how...about if you really loved me. If you loved me, you would have let me go, Sam. You would have never put me in that position. You would never make me choose between you and my bestfriend.

But because you're bound to me in a serious bond, I was left with no choice. You would have been anything that I wanted you to be. As an imprint, you would have stayed just a friend, if I chose to. But I chose to love you...I chose to take you from her. Everyone seems to forget about that part.

When you were with Leah, there was something brass about it...there was something uncaring and reckless about your love for Leah. It was a 'screw the world' type of attitude, it was filled with expletives and taboos; it was dangerous. It was weird for the normal you, who takes everything into account and tries to make little or no mistakes. Your love with Leah was exactly what you needed. It was dangerous, Sam.

But it was fun. It was real. It was authentic. And after you guys would argue, it would always end in crazy make-up sex.

Believe me, I know. Leah would chatter on the phone in nothing but happy tones and quiet whispers about the tricks you used in the bedroom. The same tricks you use on me.

How can you believe that I don't notice that, Sam? How do you not even change your routine enough? You loved my cousin first, and I know for a fact, Sam...you loved her the most. You wish you imprinted on her. You may never admit it. You may never think that. But I know, subconsciously, I was never your first choice.

And though you will deny it for the rest of our long lives, and though you will proclaim your love for me a million times over...it will never reassure me again. I will never leave you, Sam, but I will never be so stupid enough to actually believe the lie.

Because you chose to love Leah Clearwater.

And you were forced to love me.

Sincerely, Emily Young.

**I have plans for expansion, but I NEED reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! :(**


	2. Kim

**A/N: Does not know Jared's last name, so I just used the actors real one...**

Dear Jared Pelletier,

I remember when I was a sophomore in High School, I remember when all that I thought about was you. For some reason...I had an obsession with you, you facinated me. You were perfect, you were everything I ever wanted in a man.

If only you noticed me.

In this tiny school we attended, you never acknowledged my existence. You never said a "Hey, Kim" or a "Good Morning, how are you?". You never even looked at me.

Actually, I stand corrected, you looked at me twice in your life.

One time in History class, when I tripped over my shoelace, you merely looked for a second and then turned around while your friends laughed. You didn't do anything to stop them, you didn't care enough to ask if I was okay.

The other time was when we were standing in line to lunch, and you offered me a spot ahead of you. At the time, my heart melted at the beautful gesture, and I simply accepted with a smile.

It was then that I realized that you only wanted to stand next to Leah Clearwater who had been behind me the whole time, because you had the biggest crush on her then, Jared. I remember. Everyone did.

I was hurt. I cried every night. You never paid attention to me; you never gave me a chance to love you, and I was hurt.

I was at war ever time I stepped inside school. The realisitc part said you were an asshole who didn't deserve my time, and the toher said to give you a chance...to give you a chance to prove yourself, and boy did you.

You were the nicest guy I knew, when it came to the girls. You were so kind to everyone, maybe it seemed like you were so mean to me because you never spoke to me...either way, I saw the real and nice you Jared. I had hope, because you truly were a kind person.

Many times I believed that it was nice of you, because you never laughed at me. You may not of done anything to help, but you didn't laugh. I guess that counts for something...

And then Jared, you went missing. For two weeks. Never had I been more free of my discomfort, never had I been less stressed.

Of course, I missed you like crazy. I missed seeing your profile, I missed watching the back of your beautiful head...but I hadn't msised the agnoy whenever you never noticed me. I didn't miss the feeling of being unwanted.

And then you came back, and everyone saw the differences in your appearance.

You were taller, much taller. You cut your hair and suddenly, you obtained these muscles that I didn't even know was possible to achieve within two weeks.

You were still beautiful nonetheless.

Everyone talked about you, everyone spread rumors- cults, secret organizations and even drugs. I never believed them, Jared...but you have to admit, something was going on.

It wasn't until I asked a question in History class...about somethng I misunderstood on the test, that you finally turned around to look at me, just spur of the moment.

And then, the world ended, Jared. The world ended.

Your eyes were wide just like your mouth, your seemingly tense body structure had relaxed within seconds. I found myself feeling awkward. Everyone turned around to see what Jared was looking at and saw me. Some narrowed their eyes, others shrugged and Paul, your best friend asked if you were okay.

But you didn't answer, you were staring at me. Me...Kimberly Connweller..._me! _

I sat in the awkward silence, with nothing but wishful prayers that I never existed. I tried to look away, but you caught me, Jared...you caught me in your gaze, your eyes looked as though the discovery you embarked on was beautiful.

When class was over, you approached me and helped me with my books. You asked me so many things; my interests, my family and many other things. We had an awkward discussion, it was like you gobbled up all the information I told you.

I told you I liked Indian food and you nearly blew a gasket, you offered a day in which you'd take me to the best restuarnt in Port Angeles.

I had only nodded and ignored my disbelief about you actually wanting to talk to me...you actally wanting to know about me.

But my heart...yes, my heart had ceased to beat when you asked me for my name.

You, Jared Bronson Pelletier did not know my name.

After years and years of attending the same small school, you still don't know my name? You still didn't know who I was? You still had no clue...none at all?

I wanted to cry.

So I lied, Jared. This had been the final straw. This was what pushed me over the edge, this is what caused me to be so angry that I decided once and for all, you were never worth my time.

"Michelle," I said "My name is Michelle"

I knew you knew that my voice cracked and I could see the pain spasm all over your face, I simply walked away towards my home. Even though you offered to walk, you took my sudden coldness as a sign to leave me alone.

* * *

And you did. And I cried all day, Jared...I cried, so much. I bawled my little eyes out, and where were you? You found out my name wasn't Michelle and you are still baffled as to why I lied.

Long story short, I forgave you. Stupid as that sounds, I did. I resisted you, but something about you caused me to fold in undeniable scrutiny. I later learned it was an imprint that made you so drawn to me, and that only made me cry even more.

Silly old me thought you were actually paying attention to me, because you wanted to...but really, it was because of some legend that turned out to be true.

Despite this, I love you, Jared. I love you more than anything in this world, but I will never forget how the love of my life, didn't even know my name.

And even though I love you...I will never forget, Jared.

I will never forget.

Love, Kim Connweller.

**Poor Kim... **


	3. Claire

Dear Quil Ateara,

Hi. I'm Claire Young. And you imprinted on me when I was two years old, remember? You were my best friend and brother for half my life, and now I am falling in love with you.

Isn't that a little weird? How the man who used to change my diapers will soon me married to me? And yes, I write married because I have no doubt in my life that you will be my husband and I will be your wife.

Every time I think of when you were there, when I was a child, a cold chill creeps up my spine. You were always there. You've been with me through those embarrassing moments of growing up. I shiver from the memories of you and I, when I was young. It's gross when you think about it...and can bother me sometimes, knowing that you were there during those awkward adolescent years...

Yet, you've known me for fifteen years and you've still managed to love me all those times.

And even though I found it strange and a little nasty, that you have been with me since I was two, I got over it, Quil. I simply grew past that, because I love you. With all my heart and soul.

But it was then I learned that you had lived through those fifteen years in nothing but abstinence and baby sitting. _Abstinence_, Quil. Fifteen years of abstinence!

You couldn't see the faces of other girls around you...none at all. You were forced to see me and only me, Quil.

Me as a two year old.

Me as a twelve year old

Me at sixteen.

And now, I'm seventeen. Old enough to love you, old enough to have you all to myself. Old enough to realize. I know we're together and we're happy, but I wonder...

If the world was normal...Quil, you would have been 32 year old married to a wife with the same age and young kids as well. You would have a well established career, Quil. You would own an auto-shop, you would've been somebody.

But now you're stuck at seventeen, going out with a girl you've loved ever since she was two. How can the world be so cruel?  
I stole your young years from you, Quil. You could've had the best times of your life! You could've went to college, but instead you turned yourself into a nanny for me, you bonded with me... a bond so strong, there is no turning back now.

You loved me, Quil.

And I am the reason why you're not doing anything with your life.

I love you Quil, and I'm so sorry for taking fifteen years of your life...and yes, you may argue and tell me that you were happy- watching over me and all, but I know better.

Because from my eye and the eyes of others, those fifteen years were wasted. Those fifteen years were spent watching me playing in the sand. Those fifteen years are long gone.

And now, you're prepared to spend another fifteen years with me.

And I am determined to give them back.

Forever yours, Claire Young


	4. Rachel

AN: No last name, assumed name: "Paul Alex Meraz"

To my dearest Paul,

Your anger and fuming personality astounds me at times. I am usually the calmer and peace loving twin of the two, but the rage inside you draws me in. It makes me want to come in and take it down. It makes me want to soothe the beast within.

I am often successful.

But before this, Paul, my main mission was not to calm down a young wolf, I had dreams. I went to college and got my Bachelors early, I was so sure of myself that I was going to be somebody.

And then I come to visit my wheel-bound father and runaway brother, only to be imprinted on by some psychopath wolf.

Oh, I love you Paul. I love you a whole deal.

But it is important to realize that I had dreams, passions and opinions. I had ideas, wishes, desires...I had my whole life planned out for me.

And I do not regret falling in love Paul. You are the best thing in my life, honest.

But how can I not daydream on those summer days where you leave me alone for a couple days, about the life I would have had?

And since you are charming and understanding Paul, I know you will never restrict me of doing such. You will never hold me down, in fact, you encourage me to go out and explore the world. And you promise to be right by my side...

But I find trouble in doing so, because of the imprint, I am left in the house fawning over pictures of you and I.

I found out, that I am left not wishing for a career, but a new sudden desire fills me when ever I see you.

Little black-haired Pauls running around the front yard, and bookworm beauty's studying inside makes me feel so excited. I imagine them, Paul. Everyday. And I want them.

And then you come home, from a long day at work, kiss me on the cheek and together we live the stereotypical American dream.

And I know this is not the real Rachel Black, Paul. This is the Rachel Meraz...the woman who was so against living this lie, a woman who swore she would never be domesticated.

A women who was going to prove all men wrong.

But now...a sudden calming filters the air, and I give up, Paul.

I gave up my dreams.

I gave up my life, to be your wife. To cook for you, to care for you. To clean and fulfill my duties. And I know I am not doing this because I want to, but because I need to Paul.

Because of the imprint.

I gave myself for you, Paul...the best thing in the world. I gave myself for our love, and I convince myself that I am the luckiest woman in the world, for having such a handsome prince to take care of me...

And no matter how hard I try, I can never say that. I was never that girl Paul.

I never believed in fairy tales. I fought the social norm, because I was rebellious by nature. I excelled in school simply for my future...simply to get out of this hazy and boring town called La Push.

I would plan to live in great cities and make awesome discoveries .I longed for the world, Paul. I wished for the world ever since I was five.

The world then came into many interesting adventures, the world was subjective, the world was anything I wanted it to be.

And I never knew that my world would be you.

And quite frankly, I don't know if I should be happy or not.

Yours Truly, Rachel Black


	5. Nessie

Dear Jacob Black.

I always knew you were mine, and I had no problem with the imprint at all. In fact I loved you ever since I was born, you're just the right person for me.

Yes, we are a little strange, you being a werewolf and my half-vampire status...but who cares? We're in love!

And we're a good looking couple, if I do say so myself.

It doesn't even bother me that you wanted to kill me at one point in your life. I mean, of course, I was pissed at first, but hey...I can't blame you.

I mean, everyone didn't know what I was, and if I posed a threat, the best way to take care of the problem was to erase my existence completely.

Though it took time to understand, I did anyway. It was simple. It wasn't anything personal, but I knew all thoughts of that changed when people saw me for the first time.

So, it's all good. Honestly.

However, what bothers me is that you...you, Jacob Black...loved my_ mother_. Bella Swan.

That took longer for me to understand as well.

You kissed my mom twice, and what's even worse is, my mom loved you back! She loved you back, but she loved my dad more and yada yada.

But you loved her.

And that's all that matters.

I know, it doesn't matter now...but every time I think of you and my mother, a cold shrill of anger flies up my spine.

How could you love my mother? We're polar opposites.

I'm up front, not shy and realistic. I was more like Leah than Bella. My mother was the epitome of weak, whilst I am strong as ever...physically and mentally.

Hell, I was able to get over the fact that you once tried to kill me. My mother would have never reached that far.

But how could you love my mother and then turn around and love me?

Oh...I know.

It was because you chose to love my mother...

I guess I can leave it at that, Jake. Since I really do love you.

With love, Nessie. x


End file.
